Nice to meet you, Dr Isles
by harmon-alexander
Summary: How I thought 6x08 was going to end. ONE-SHOT (unless there are heaps of requests for more chapters.)


"I heard that!" Frankie yelled from outside the room. Jane rolled her eyes and looked at Maura with a smirk.

"We're going to have so much fun!" She said with a laugh. She put her hand on Maura's lap.

"Come on," she said to her as she stood up.

Maura laughed a little too as she stood up as well. As she stood she looked around and gave a small sigh.

"Jane, I really don't want to look for your brother's porn drawer. I need to tell you something else," Maura started, grabbing onto Jane's hand to pull her back. Jane stopped, and turned, glancing down at her hand in Maura's. Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly moved her eyes upwards to look into Maura's hazel ones.

"What is it, Maur?" Jane asked, suddenly feeling concerned once again. Maura let go of Jane's hand, as she could feel hers start to shake. She grabbed onto her other hand, trying to hide the fact that she was suddenly feeling really nervous.

"I don't want you to stay here. I want you to stay with me," Maura started, with a small voice. She looked away from Jane, and started looking around the room.

"This is silly Jane. You practically live at my house anyway - even before your house burnt down, you were at my house every night after work, you may have lost 20 pairs of the same shirt, but you have a drawer at mine filled with others. Are you seriously telling me the only reason you don't want to stay at mine is because of your mother?" Maura asked, rubbing her thumb across her other hand. Jane folded her arms across her chest and glanced sideways at her small bed.

"It's because of the other night isn't it? Because I asked you if you've ever been with a woman before," Maura asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Shh! Maura!" Jane said, unfolding her arms and looking back towards the door. She looked to Maura again and nodded her head back, and mouthed, 'he can hear you'. She looked back to Maura and took a step closer to her.

"Of course it isn't, Maur," Jane said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "It's my mother. She's keeps asking me questions, always bringing up the house, reminding me of what I lost. Always walking into the guest room, when I'm trying to rest. I need my personal space from her, and she just doesn't know what that means," Jane explained, moving even closer and grabbing hold of Maura's shaking hands.

"I can't live with you, because If I did, all I would want to do is kiss you, and I don't want my mother walking in on that," Jane said in a small whisper. Maura gulped and looked at Jane with wide eyes.

"Y-you what?" Maura asked, frowning. "You want to kiss me?"

"I have wanted to kiss you since I first laid eyes on you. I just didn't know if you felt the same way, because you never answered my questions when I tried to asked you. You would just laugh, avoid the question, or say no like I was crazy," Jane said quietly. "I only realised you had feelings for me, when you randomly asked me if I've been with a woman before," she finished, leaning her head forward to lean it on Maura's forehead.

"But you ran away. You said you had to leave, and you went straight to a hotel," Maura whispered, squeezing Jane's hand. Jane sighed and sat down, pulling Maura down next to her. She kept her hand in Maura's and squeezed it back reassuringly.

"Your question came out of no where, Maur. I got a fright. I didn't know how to answer you. Besides, two minutes later my mother walked in. That's when I realised I had to get out of your house before I did or said something to you that my Ma witnessed or overheard," Jane told her, rubbing her thumb across her hand. "I never got to tell you how I felt because I was too worried about you and you're adoptive father," She finished, moving her hand from Maura's to the side of her face, so she was facing her. Maura moved her hand on top of Jane's and moved her head closer to hers.

"I didn't think you were being serious when you asked those questions," Maura whispered. "I thought you were joking. I had no idea, you always seemed to be seriously in love with Dean… Or with Casey. I mean, my goodness, Jane you were going to marry him! You were pregnant with his baby!" Maura started, moving her head away from Jane's and stood up. Jane could tell that Maura was getting annoyed, as her voice was getting pitcher. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and stood up next to her again, pulling her into a hug.

"I never knew you felt the same way, Maura. I haven't always liked women. In fact you're the first woman I've ever had feelings for. Dean and Casey… Casey was someone I was going to settle for, because I didn't think I would ever get the chance to be with you. Besides… I didn't _plan_ to get pregnant. That was an accident…" Jane explained quietly, closing her eyes, and let out a small sigh as she felt Maura's arms hug her back. "If it's any consolation, I wanted to raise that baby with you," She whispered, her heart skipping a beat. She had often dreamed about raising her child with Maura, and often thought about it now. It actually broke her heart when she lost the baby, but she never really wanted to talk about it because it hurt too much. Maura let out a small whimper.

"Oh Jane," Maura sobbed, choking back on her tears. "I didn't know. I really didn't know," She explained, pulling Jane more tightly towards her body.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Jane started, moving her head back, and put her hands on either side of her cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Look at me," Jane put her hand gently under Maura's chin to lift her head up a little more. Maura moved her eyes to look into Jane's. "I'm going to kiss you now," Jane whispered, moving her lips lower towards Maura's and placed them lightly on hers.

Maura let out a small moan as she leaned closer towards Jane, and kissed her back. She made the pressure of the kiss more passionate, putting her hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to her own body. Without breaking the kiss, Jane fell down onto the bed, pulling Maura down on top of her. Maura lifted her legs from the ground to be more comfortable, but instead she felt the back of her heel hit the side of Jane's drawers. She broke the kiss and lifted her head, letting out a small laugh as she looked down at Jane.

"You really need to move in with me, Jane. This room isn't big enough for the two of us."


End file.
